The Etiquette of Revenge
by kabuxshika
Summary: Harry uses Draco to teach Snape a lesson on the etiquette of revenge!
1. Chapter 1

Etiquette of Revenge

(set in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts)

Harry scooped up some of his potion and took it to Snape's desk to be graded. On his way back to his desk he heard a breaking sound and turned to see his potion on the floor.

"Well, Potter" Snape said, "looks like another zero." Harry hurried back to his cauldron to get some more and make Snape grade it, but Hermione had already vanished it. She apologized vigorously, but Harry ignored her turning to look back at Snape.

He strode purposefully back to the man's desk and, supporting his weight with his hand on Snape's desk, leaned forward until his face was right in front of Snape's. "The sins of the father's revisited on the son, Snape?" he hissed "Going to take what my father did to you out on me?"

Snape was obviously surprised by this direct confrontation, because he didn't answer as Harry continued. "I don't believe you deserved what he did back then, but since then you've become an asshole. I think you deserve anything that comes your way now-even if my father was arrogant prat. I'm making it my personal task to make your life a living hell." He looked at Snape, waiting to see if he had a response or if he'd take points.

Snape's eyes were narrow as he looked at him. "How open-minded of you." he grit out. "Maybe you should have been in Hufflepuff instead." Harry didn't speak sensing that he wasn't through. When Snape spoke again his voice was normal volume. "20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Now, take your seat."

Harry looked at him for a moment as the room broke into sound both houses confused, but the Slytherin side in a happier way, then moved back to his seat. Hermione and Ron immediately started asking questions, wanting to know what he'd said to Snape. He brushed them off as the class got up to leave and made an excuse to stay after and speak with Snape.

After most of the class was gone Harry went back to Snape's desk, unaware that one student would choose to stay right outside the door to listen in. "I meant what I said, _Snivellus_." He said before turning to leave.

"You truly are your father's son, aren't you, Potter?" Snape asked, glaring at Harry's back. Harry stopped and turned looking at Snape for a moment before he answered. "I used to be so proud when anyone told me I was like him...Now I'm not so sure it's a compliment." He turned and left leaving Snape to his own thoughts.

Draco watched as Harry came out, "What was that all about, Potter?" He sneered. Harry glanced at him. "None of your business, Malfoy." He replied just as snootily. "Just giving Snape a lesson on the etiquette of revenge." He added needlessly, though it caused Draco's eyebrows to rise. "You? Giving Snape lessons on revenge?" He smirked "I'd like to see that." Harry looked at him appraisingly. "I thought you liked Snape." He said questioningly. Draco was silent for a moment, then decided to let Harry in on his secret. "More than you know. " He said softly. Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, you're gay" It was a statement not a question and Draco nodded slightly wondering where this was going. Harry smirked. "Wonderful, meet me outside Slytherin dorms at midnight." He told him then turned to leave.

"Wait, what?!" He followed after him. "Why am I meeting you?" Harry smiled. "You want Snape, right?" Draco nodded warily. "And you said you'd like to see me teaching him, right?" Again Draco nodded and Harry smiled. "Then trust me and meet me then." Draco sighed and agreed.

That night as the clock struck midnight, Malfoy slipped out to meet Potter. He looked around but the Gryffindor was nowhere to be found. He scowled and turned to go back in when Harry's head appeared.

"Ready to go, Malfoy?" he asked smilingly. Draco nodded slightly and the head disappeared beneath his invisibility cloak. "Good. Go to Snape's rooms. I will be with you."

Draco started for the rooms obediently. He'd never been in his Head of House's room.

A light was on in the room and Draco knocked. He heard a few muttered curses as a vial was dropped, then Snape's voice taut with impatience and simmering anger.

"If this isn't very important, someone is going to regret it." he said as he opened the door. He frowned to see Malfoy. "What are you doing out of bed, Malfoy?"

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably and wondered where Potter was. "Uh..Well, that is..." Harry decided to spare him the explanation and raised his wand. "_stupefy_" he whispered, stunning Snape and catching him as his body slumped.

"It took you long enough, _Potter_!" he snarled. Harry smiled at him and dragged Snape back into the room. Draco followed petulantly as Harry lay Snape down and began stripping him. He put a body bind on him from the neck down then murmured "_enervate." _

The effect was immediate. Snape's eyes narrowed in what would have been a dangerous way had he not been naked and unable to move. "Potter." he snarled beautifully. "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

Harry smiled and motioned Draco forward as he cast a silencing charm over the room. Draco came forward hesitantly and stripped at Potter's command. Snape's mouth went dry and he couldn't look away as his student's body was slowly revealed to him. He tried once more to protest. "What is the meaning of this, Potter?" he snarled. Potter merely smiled "Revenge, Snivellus"

Snape gasped as Draco took his cock in his mouth, eyes closing in pleasure "S-stop this!" he murred, trying once more to make them see reason. "You'll both be- Ahhh!" he shuddered as draco swallowed around him. It felt so good.

Harry chuckled softly kissing Snape's neck. "You seem to be enjoying that." he murmured smirking.

Snape groaned, looking away. "N-no..."

"Don't lie to me." Harry murmured nipping his neck. "It's so obvious that you're enjoying this." he said looking down at Snape a vicious smile curling his lips and making him look more Slytherin than even Draco at his worst moments.

Snape shivered as Harry licked him. "S-stop..." he paused a long moment before whispering a soft "Please.."

Harry smirked and had draco stop pulling him up to straddle Snape. Snape's cock slowly sinking into him.

Both Snape and Draco moaned loudly at the same time.

Harry smiled and moved down, pressing into Snape roughly. It got the desired response -- a deep throated scream from Snape. Harry smirked "Delicious"

Snape whimpered, panting some as he tried unsuccessfully to move.

Draco started moving his hips in time with Harry's thrusts, driving Snape insane with the mix of pain and pleasure. He leaned down, sucking lightly on one of Snape's nipples, then the other, pinching the first between his fingers as Snape moaned again, now struggling with being unable to move with them.

"Please, Po- Please, Harry...release your spell" he panted.

Harry looked at his flushed face and smirked, picking up his wand. "Finite Incantatem." he murred as he thrust forward hard.

Snape screamed again, unable to help himself as he started writhing under the younger men's touches. "Oh, Merlin." he moaned "i'm going to cum.."

Harry smirked speeding his thrusts and having Draco lean down to kiss Snape.

Draco did, moaning as his lips met Snape's. They were soft and pliant under his and he moaned surprised. he'd always imagined them hard, like when Snape would thin his lips in his customary sneer.

Snape came, moaning loudly as he kissed Draco back.

Harry practically purred as he felt Snape, cumming unable to keep himself from following as he buried himself ball's deep inside his teacher spilling his seed into him as he wrapped his arms around Draco. A few hard pulls on his cock and Draco was cumming as well. Harry smiled. "How was that for a lesson, Draco?" he teased as Draco panted leaning back against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Etiquette of Revenge 2**

Draco eventually caught his breath and pulled away from Harry. He curled up to Snape and laid his head on the man's chest. Harry watched him and pulled out of Snape. The potion's master gritted his teeth and looked away from them both. Harry smirked and pulled Draco up and off of Snape. The Slytherin gasped at the feeling, then knocked Harry off of him. "Bug off." He muttered.

Harry chuckled and grabbed his wrist pulling him up again. "You won't want to be here when he comes to his senses." He told him. Draco glared at Harry. "I'll take my chances, Potter." He snapped at Harry and tugged his arm away from Harry again. He nuzzled Snape and curled up to him again. Harry shook his head and got up, pulling on his clothes. "Alright but you're on your own when Snape comes around." He said tugging his pants up. His overlong shirt already covered his crotch and he smirked looking at Snape.

Snape was curled up a bit with his back to Draco, his eyes clenched shut and his lips thinned in a line. Draco glared at Harry. "What's wrong with Snape?" He demanded sitting up to defend his House leader's personality. Harry grinned impertinently. "Nothing at all. He just needs to learn the same thing any Slytherin needs to learn. You don't mess with Gryffindors."

Draco glared more and opened his mouth to speak when Snape sat up, wincing briefly then glaring at them both. "I don't care what you say about me. " He stated then pointed to the door. "as long as you DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" he roared. Draco jumped up and ran to obey him. Harry simply smirked and finished fixing his clothes, then dared to go to Snape's bed, push Snape down onto it and bit his neck where he couldn't hide it even with his high neck robes. Snape hissed and pushed Harry back. "GET OUT!!!!!!!!!"

6 months later

Harry's Journal

Snape seems to be enjoying himself. He spends more time going out with teachers and other witches and wizards than stirring cauldrons in his dark classrooms or tormenting students with detentions. He's fair well ignored me except when I demand that he pays attention to me. It seems he's learned quite a bit from my lessons on the etiquette of revenge. It's almost funny. You would think he had a grudge against every teacher in Hogwarts by how he used those lessons. Who would have known he was such a horny bastard under those robes? And such a sexy one at that.


End file.
